User blog:NathanTheAsian332/Memories (short) review
Wow...a very good animation considering that Minecraft wasn't used to make this short. Honestly, I like that The Haunted and the entirety of The Admin Chickens went under Grayson/Gamecrown96's ownership, considering that he's the one sticking to production. I've waited for almost an entire year for The Haunted content, and I still haven't given up hope on The Admin Chickens. I was almost disappointed to find that Drake's Channel/RejectedShotgun - Overwatch News no longer shows any information that relates to The Admin Chickens and that other Admin Chickens are no longer his featured channels, disappointingly. He apparently joined the "Overwatch Crew" and I'm beginning to think he's just giving a silent reject for The Haunted. After all, he is RejectedShotgun (no offense with that terrible half-pun)! Anyways, all that stuff was off-topic. In "Memories (short)," Grayson arrives back to his former home in Emerald City of The Empire, finding it destroyed. He walks in and takes refuge, where he receives memories of his family's demise. After watching it, I actually felt a little sad, seeing how Grayson's family met the end of their lives. This is one of the reasons why I like Grayson to taking over The Haunted rather than leaving it nearly untouched. I actually want them to kill off Drake...just because Drake has been the main character for the past episodes as well as in The Haunting, so it's about time the protagonist changes. Anyways, back to the story. I think this is one of the darkest and saddest Haunted shorts ever shown, even darker than the ones Armen made. We actually get to see what happens in that event rather than hearing mentions of this and that. This is honestly good for a short, just not for an episode. I still enjoy that Minecraft roleplay just because it really makes sense to use Minecraft. I feel like Grayson is doing a very good job at working on The Haunted. I still have high hopes for episode 3, and...like I said before, I want them to kill off Drake for the sake of waiting for him to actually want to do things, and give The Haunted a turn of events, where Armen probably is either saved or dead (either one doesn't matter to me, although I do hope he is saved). This episode...just imagine if it were a Minecraft roleplay. Do you know how awful it would be? The animation suits this short and I'd like future shorts to be like that. There's one question brought up to me. Why was Armenbrine at the hanging??? That's a question to be speculated. I personally think the only reason why Grayson survived the waters was because of Armenbrine, and because of Grayson's influence with Drake and Armen, and that Drake chose eternal suffering for Armen's life to be saved, this only leads to two answers...Grayson is either working under Herobrine (due to his influence with Collin back at the Arctic Base) or he was given a separate deal for someone's life or eternal punishment. So this must lead to many other theories in The Haunted. Overall, this short was one of my favourites. Rate: 9/10 (Grade B) ~ Category:Blog posts